Conventionally, a technique for a cylindrical slide bearing that is formed by combining a pair of semi-cylindrical bearings and rotatably supports a shaft member has been known. Such a technique is disclosed, for example, in Patent Literature 1.
A split slide bearing (semi-cylindrical bearing) disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes crush reliefs formed at both ends of its inner periphery, an oil groove formed to extend from the vicinity of one crush relief to the vicinity of the other crush relief, and inflow inhibiting portions that are formed between the oil groove and the respective crush reliefs and prevent lubricant in the oil groove from flowing into the crush reliefs.
In such a slide bearing, the inflow inhibiting portion intervenes between the oil groove and the crush relief so that they communicate with each other. Therefore, the amount of lubricant leaking from the oil groove to the outside of the slide bearing through the crush relief can be reduced. This allows the lubricant in the oil groove to be sufficiently fed to the inner periphery of the slide bearing and prevents or reduces the occurrence of failure (galling, wear, etc.) due to an insufficient amount of lubricant.
However, the technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is disadvantageous in that since the lubricant in the oil groove is difficult to flow outwardly, a temperature of the lubricant increases and rather this is likely to cause galling.